Disks used in hard drive media may include a substrate that is plated with a material such as nickel. After plating, the disks are polished using chemical mechanical polishing. The surfaces of the disks are exposed to contamination from the polish slurry, the polish residue, the manufacturing equipment, and the manufacturing environment. In particular, the polish slurry has a tendency to bond to the surface of the disks making contamination particles from the slurry difficult to remove. If contamination particles are not removed from the surface of the plated polished disk, the operation and performance of hard drive incorporating the disk may be negatively impacted.